


Right-Hand Mate

by RottenApplePikmin3



Series: Lemur Boyfriends [1]
Category: All Hail King Julien
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Blushing, Cuddling, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenApplePikmin3/pseuds/RottenApplePikmin3
Summary: It’s mating season and King Julien chosen someone to be his mate





	Right-Hand Mate

It was mating season for the lemurs. All the lemurs did their way for attracting the females and either succeed or failed. Some of the high class lemurs wanted to know if their King, Julien, will be a part of the season or stay in this palace and wait for it to end like he did before. 

Since Maurice is an aye aye his mating season starts at another month so he wasn’t affected by what’s happening, in fact, he’s trying his best to help his best friend, Julien, have some plans after the season. The Ringtail Lemur mating season is only two days, the others are four days and seem to be at the same month.

Maurice was trying to find Julien since he just ran away when the aye aye asked if he’s interested in being part of the mating. He went and looked at the different places in the abandoned, beaten down aeroplane. He searched for a while but found the king at the cockpit.

“Your majesty, I’m sorry if I said something wrong, I just was wondering if you were going to try to have a heir for your throne,”

Maurice got closer to the ringtail lemur, who was on his throne curled into a ball, he got on the chair and place his paw on Julien’s shoulder.

Julien just casually got up and sit there, Maurice just looked at the king, wondering if the king is having doubt in finding a suitable mate, especially when he’s the only ringtail lemur in the kingdom. The aye aye looked at the king some more and noticed he was blushing a bit, Maurice chuckled softly thinking it was adorable. 

The king went and grabbed his tail, he begin to rub his wrists against it, Maurice was slightly curious on what he’s doing, King Julien pull away one of his hand and showed Maurice his wrist. The aye aye slightly cringed from the smell that was on the king’s wrist wondering how rubbing his wrist on his tail make that horrible smell. 

“Something wrong Julien?” Maurice asked, even though he think that might be the problem.

Julien’s blushed was more noticed now as he pull away his other hand that was on his tail and begin to rub the smell on Maurice’s cheeks. The aye aye coughed and grabbed both of Julien’s arm to stop him from giving him a stink bath.

“Julien....”

Maurice stopped from what he was going to ask because his friend had kissed him on the forehead.

“Can you be my mate Maurice....?”

King Julien was sitting there now, waiting for a reaction. Maurice was a little stunned by this, he looked down and blushed a little, it wasn’t common for a male lemur to have attraction to another male but it happens. He just didn’t thought Julien would be like him, having the same attraction to males and having feelings for him as he do for Julien.

“I..... Sure...”

Maurice looked up and saw the king rubbing his wrists against his tail again, he tensed up as his best friend got closed to his face and begin to rub his wrist against his cheeks again. He let them do it this time, realizing this was a way to show that he loved him and is commit to having a relationship with him.

King Julien stopped and pulled the aye aye into a hug, he smiled and kissed Maurice’s forehead again. The aye aye was a little flustered from this since he really don’t know how to react to being chosen as a mate. He nuzzled against Julien’s chest and smiled slightly. He felt the king’s tail going around to wrap his waist slightly. The both lemurs remained there, not knowing what to do after this. Julien kisses Maurice’s forehead one more time being pulling away from the hug.

“Well! Let’s plan a miraculous party! All that choosing and cussing from my subjects will surely want them to party again!”

Julien got down from the chair and waited for Maurice to followed him. The right-hand man got down and chuckled a bit, knowing the king don’t know what the lemurs actually do during mating seasons. He slightly blushed, hoping that the two lemurs don’t have to touch that subject, since he don’t feel like explaining to the king for an hour.

The lemurs walked out the cockpit and begin to discuss on what to do for the party Julien stand close to Maurice, making that his tail was around Maurice’s shoulder to show that he is his mate and no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the thing Julien did is call “Stink-Flirting” which is a thing dominant male ringtail lemurs do when trying to impress a female to be their mate, they often rubbed the stink on the girl to claim them, which makes the group be aggressive and anger or don’t care at all, it depends on the ranking.
> 
> The females will either smack the male to show they don’t want to be their mate or just wait patiently for them to claim them with their stink. So basically I just used an actual confession for a ringtail lemur will go, even though they’re cartoon animals with human reactions


End file.
